This invention relates to an improved walker for the handicapped, said improvement comprising a back rest, seat, and adjustable tray.
The use of walking aids by persons unable to walk without support is well known. One such form of an aid is found in a pair of crutches, said crutches permitting a user to maintain elevation of one foot while accomplishing movement from one site to another. A second type of walking aid is a cane. The cane, of course, provides additional support to one side of a user's body and enables him to reduce support dependency on one of his legs.
A third type of walking aid is a walker. A walker is usually a support frame device which is generally U-shaped when viewed from above and provides support to an individual stationed within its boundaries. From beneath the general top frame members extend in some manner four braced and supported legs spaced from each other to create a generally box-like frame enterable from the rear. Height of the legs is such that a user can place his hands at the top of the walker and use the walker for support as he moves about.
Since a person using a walker is physically unable to walk normally, there is also a likelihood that the user will become fatigued easily. In many instances, however, there may be no convenient place for him to sit down when fatigue strikes. Likewise, the user may be so dependent upon his walker for mobility that he cannot comfortably leave it when eating or otherwise using his hands.
It is therefore evident that a need is present for a walker which incorporates certain user conveniences. Previous walkers have been shown in the following U.S. Patents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,493 shows a walker with a seat and knee pad. When the seat is in use, it closes the back of the walker. A U-shaped tray is mounted on the top rail of the frame. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,071 and 4,074,683 each shows a walker with a tray disposed at the front. U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,349 shows a walker having a support device somewhat like a sling for use as a back rest if the user is sitting on a bed, for example, or as a type of seat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,701 shows a wheeled walker-type device having a seat across the back thereof and a tray in front. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 1,448,783 shows a wheeled walker device having a seat which can be folded upwardly for non-use.
My improved walker disclosed herein provides for superior user comfort through incorporation of a secured seat safely immovable when in use, a mountable tray which is slidably adjustable for distance from the user, and a back rest placed for comfortable use while the user is seated in the walker.